By way of background concerning some conventional systems, computing devices have traditionally executed applications and data services locally to the device. In such case, as data is accessed, processed, stored, cached, etc., the data may travel on the device over local buses, interfaces and other data pathways, however, the user of the device has not had to worry about interference or exposure of user data unless the device itself is lost or stolen.
Yet, with the evolution of on-line and cloud services, applications and services are increasingly being moved to network providers who perform some or all of a given service on behalf of a user's devices. In such case, the user may become concerned with who can access, or potentially worse, interfere with, the user's data while it is uploaded to a service, while it is stored by the service or while it retrieved from the service. In short, when the data of a user's device leaves the domain of physical possession and enters a network environment away from the user, a concern over handling of the data once it leaves the physical possession of the user naturally develops. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the trust for cloud services and the handling of data in connection with cloud services.
The above-described deficiencies of today's devices and cloud services are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.